A conventional string of lights comprising one, or a plurality of, current-carrying wires of different desired lengths, having multiple sockets and lights attached at certain intervals, can be used to provide cosmetic effects, such as being wrapped around a tree indoors or outdoors for a decorative effect. A string of lights can also be placed on a banister, an umbrella, a gutter, or a window frame. However, a conventional light string, when used in these and other instances, requires an external attachment device. Some examples of conventional external attachment devices are staples, twist-ties, pipe cleaners, glues, tapes, nails, and numerous other devices. These methods of attachment can cause permanent damage to the lighting string and can be very time consuming to attach, as well as unsightly. Also, storage of decorative light strings has long been a problem. When light strings are put away for storage, they inevitably tangle and knot. When removing the lights from storage for further use, the tangling is sometimes so severe that the strand must be thrown away and replaced by a new strand. What is needed is a component or method to make the string of lights hold numerous different shapes without the need for external attachment devices and to make the light string less likely to tangle when being put away and removed from storage.